rpingfandomcom-20200216-history
Class
A class is actually best defined as a type of job. The job requires a certain set of skills and these can be learned by taking levels in that specific job, or class. Some of the more common classtypes include: spellcaster, healer, fighter, stealth and support. And in some cases there are slightly more rare classes which have the abilities of the spellcaster, but take their power from technology or psychic power rather than magic. Though the names of these classtypes suggest what they do, there can be some differences depending on how you develop the class you pick. Also, some classes might overlap a bit or have a different specialisation within a classtype. Some games offer exceptions to the usually rather restrictive class systems by either foregoing classes entirely (such as World of Darkness, Fallout 3 or Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) or by allowing the character to pick any new class it wants at gaining a new level (so-called cross-classing, as used in for instance Dungeons & Dragons, Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Grimoire of the Rift or Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light). -Fighter- Fighters are often the damage dealers in the game, with a relatively high defense and offense, however they usually lack the magical or healing skills to not have any of the other classes along. You could say that they lack in finesse what they have in strength. Examples: Barbarian (Dungeons & Dragons), Warrior (World of Warcraft), Kain the Dragoon (Final Fantasy IV), General (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon), Monk (Dungeons & Dragons/Final Fantasy 4 Heroes of Light) Cross class examples: Paladin (Dungeons & Dragons), Spell Fencer (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light) -Healer- Healers are basically what the name implies, capable of providing both first aid and more effective medical care. Oftentimes they are also capable of relieving characters of status ailments. Relatively low in HP and strength in most cases, they make up for that by providing much needed healing capabilities. Examples: White mage (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light), Rosa/Porom (Final Fantasy IV), Cleric (Dungeons & Dragons), Curate (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) Cross class examples: Paladin (Dungeons & Dragons), Druid (World of Warcraft) -Spellcaster- Spellcasters are usually the heavy hitters in the magic department, though in a lot of RPGs limited by the amount of MP they have or the amount of spells they have prepared. In other cases, which seems to be less often, their power is derived from gadgets, magic items or psychic powers. This dependency on those sources however is both their greatest asset and flaw, to an extent they are the heaviest hitters, to another they are limited in the amount of times they can actually do damage. They are usually rather frail and don't have the physical prowess to even closely compete with other classes, yet in magical damage they are usually unrivaled, except maybe by other spellcasters. Examples: Sorcerer/Wizard (Dungeons & Dragons), Black Mage (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light), Cid the Engineer (Final Fantasy IV), Grubb (Septerra Core), Artificer (Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron), Psion (Dungeons & Dragons: Expanded Psionics Handbook) Cross class examples: Druid (World of Warcraft), Psychic Warrior (Dungeons & Dragons: Expanded Psionics Handbook), Manakete (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon), Selina (Septerra Core) -Skill- Skill types are not so much based upon physical or mental prowess, such as the spellcaster or fighter class, but they focus more on skills and abilities. They mostly depend on their speed, skills and debuffs, not having high defensive or offensive capabilities, though they are usually stronger than many a healer or spellcaster. They usually rely more on the debuffing of enemies, than the actual buffing of allies, in that regard setting them apart from the support type characters. Examples: Rogue (Dungeons & Dragons/World of Warcraft), Bandit (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light), Thief (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) Cross Class Examples: Ranger (Dungeons & Dragons), Hunter (World of Warcraft) -Support- The support class is one of the more pragmatic types. They usually are either the jack-of-all-trades that can relatively well fill the shoes of a different classtype or they are the non-combatants. -Support: Jack-of-all-trades- In the case of the jack-of-all-trades they usually have pretty well-rounded statistics, but don't really excel at anything. They can fill in for healers, spellcasters and fighters and usually come with a set of abilities to buff themselves and others. However they seem to fall victim to the old addage: jack of all trades, master of none. Nevertheless they make pretty decent back-up characters. Examples: Bard (Dungeons & Dragons), Chameleon (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Dungeons & Dragons: Races of Destiny), Maya (Septerra Core) Cross class examples: Sage (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon), Druid (Dungeons & Dragons), Cleric (Dungeons & Dragons on the deity), Roxas and Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2) -Support: Non-combatant- There are usually a number of classes depending on which type of combat you prefer, however some games feel the need to include some non-combatant classes to either make it harder or make the gameplay more interesting. These classes however usually make it easier to interact with other characters; they perform important actions to gain access to new areas; or they help you get new items and funds or even skills. Examples: Merchant/Wayfarer/Salve-Maker (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light) Cross class examples: Artificer (Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron), Rogue (Dungeons & Dragons there is a charismatic emphasis in character development) Category:Terminology